


一个尴尬的故事

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba





	一个尴尬的故事

*  
逮到男朋友去情趣酒店开房，对象还不是自己，尴不尴尬？

气急败坏差点一脚把门踹开捉奸差点吓得隔壁报警，尴不尴尬？

进到里面赫然是个刑房，男朋友穿的整整齐齐甚至还带着手套，手里拿着鞭子坐在椅子上看起来仿佛在喝下午茶，见他冲进来小脸吓得刷白，尴不尴尬？

索隆气的一佛出世二佛升天，他他妈在家一个人孤零零的吃饭，男朋友竟然敢出来背着他乱搞？？他大步流星的走到山治面前把他从椅子上拉起来，山治大概也是吓傻了，被他拉的一个趔趄，呆愣愣的站在原地被从头到脚打量了一遍。

衣服都还在，领带也没解，手上还带着手套，表情惨白不像是已经操过了的样子，他伸手直接往山治裤裆下一抓，嗯，软的。

山治一声痛呼弯下腰，索隆这手劲他都怕他给捏废了，痛的他从头到脚冒冷汗。

确定完男朋友的出轨程度之后，索隆才把目光投向房间里的另一个——赤身裸体的男人，眼睛被黑布绑上，两只手被高高吊起，足尖点地，身上满是鞭痕，十有八九就是他男朋友所赐，下体还高高的翘着，上面挂着透明晶莹的液体——从他一进门开始就疯狗似的叫骂，到现在都没骂出一条重复的话来。

“你他妈把老子一个人丢在家里，就是出来玩这个。”索隆平静的回头用陈述句的语气说完这句话。

山治刚刚被捏的生疼，这会终于缓过来点，也终于对“被男朋友抓包了”这件事情有了足够的反应。

“索隆……”他站直身体想要着急的去抓索隆的手。

“上周四下午也是来玩这个了？”索隆被他抓住胳膊，仍然冷静的不为所动。

被吊着的那个这会大概也反应过来发生什么事了——这是碰上官老爷出来逛窑子，家里八块腹肌的主母太太找上门来了，听声音压抑着怒气又有磁性又性感，房间里突然多出来一个人，变态性癖暴露在人前，这个人还兴奋的抖了抖生殖器。

……山治差点就是一鞭子上去，忍住了。

“对不起。”他老老实实的站直道歉。

索隆瞪他的眼神恨不得现在就把他揍死在这，山治自知理亏还不知道从哪里开始解释，心里越想越急好像男朋友立刻就要转身走了两人一刀两断似的，嘴唇咬的发白，冷汗就这么一回就把金发打湿了个透。

正在他急的不知道如何是好的时候，索隆缓缓吐出一口气，抓住他的手就往外走。

抓在手里不是温暖的皮肤，一看还戴着那双皮革的手套，更是气不打一处来，粗鲁的扯下来直接扔到吊着那人身上，然后那人爽的发出了一声颤抖的呻吟。

索隆脸黑的都跟锅底似的了。山治怂成一只小鸡仔一句话都不敢说。

 

*  
索隆把他拽上车的时候他差点都要以为要被男朋友一刀砍了然后抛尸悬崖，幸运的是在索隆调整了三次导航之后他们的目的地是自己家。

山治一路上都在偷偷打量索隆的脸色，其实也没什么好打量的了，除了很臭就是更臭。

以至于两人之间的低气压一直蔓延到进了家门。

索隆大刀阔斧的往沙发上一坐，然后沉声让他也坐下。打从两人相识开始山治就从没这么听过他的话，让走就走让坐就做，要不是总想起这么听话的原因，索隆现在都能乐的拿相机出来拍视频。

山治咽了一口唾沫坐下，想他小时候被老头子抓到偷偷抽烟都没这么怂过，刚刚在酒店看见索隆的脸真的是一瞬间吓得他耳鸣。

“解释。”索隆面无表情的说。

“我没有碰过他，”山治立刻答道，然后才磕磕绊绊的更正，“他、他们……”

索隆深呼吸了一口，终于把头扭过来看着他，“你们通常都做些什么。”

那目光冷的像一月湖底的冰，山治感觉自己又开始出汗了，“就、就只是你看到的那些…”

“你们约出去然后吊起来蒙住眼睛抽一顿？”索隆尽量冷静的问，但这实在太困难了，他自问和山治的生活到性生活都十分和谐，最近技术已经到了可以直接把人操射的程度，可这还是他第一次了解到这个特殊癖好的圈子，更别提他男朋友竟然还是这个圈子里的人！

“不、不是所有的都这样，还有些喜欢捆绑的……”山治越说声音越小，“但我真的都没碰过他们，我都戴手套。”

“这是戴不戴手套的问题吗？！”索隆都快抓狂了，“你他妈背着老子出去跟别的男人约这个！！这才是问题！！”

几乎是怒吼的声音过后房间里陷入了一阵沉默，他的声音并不大，但巨大的愤怒让他有些缺氧。

然后山治沮丧的叹了口气，“抱歉，我只是——我只是没有办法告诉你。”

“哦，”索隆冷笑一声，“你那张嘴不是能说得很吗。”

“这很变态，”山治重新抬起头摊了摊手，“我是个变态，我喜欢施与疼痛的感觉，但你不是。”

说完他又懊恼的把头垂下去，用手抓住了那一头金发，“……我没法告诉你。我觉得我看起来就像一个文斯莫克，但我没办法控制自己——这真的很恶心——我、我很害怕被你发现，”他停顿了一下，“我也是个心理变态、没有人性的家伙。”

山治从未在他面前示过弱，更别提这么直白的说出害怕这样的字眼。这一番诚恳的剖白让索隆内心有一丝动摇。

“别打感情牌，没有用，”他努力继续板着脸，“事实就是你和别的人约了这…这叫什么？调教吗？”

他又想起刚才房间里的那个男人兴奋的欲望，拧着眉头站起身撑在山治坐着的单人沙发扶手上，金发男人被迫抬头看他。

“还有一个问题，”他的手捏住山治的下巴，和那只湛蓝的眼睛对视，“有其他男人看着你的脸射精，是不是。”

他用的是陈述句。山治下意识的就要否认。

“你最好老实交代，”索隆提前打断了他，“否则我也不确定今晚会不会操死你。”

压抑着怒气的露骨的语言让山治背脊一麻，但这至少说明了他们不会分手，操死就操死吧。

“是。”山治小声的应。

“今天的那家伙硬了，”索隆掐着他下巴的手不自觉的用力，“你是要一直抽到他射出来吗？”

“……会。”

“你会硬吗？”

山治一惊，下意识道，“不会！”

“我对他们没有…没有那种想法，”他说的很诚恳，“只是一种心理上的满足…我只对你有感觉，真的。”

索隆从鼻子里哼出声，松开捏着山治下巴的手，那张白净的脸颊下巴上马上浮现出一个红色的指印——这个人从头到脚没有一处是他不熟悉的，他知道山治的皮肤很白，每次做完之后都是青青紫紫很容易被掐出印子，知道他两条腿又长又直，连屁股上的肉都紧致性感，衣冠楚楚下是宽肩窄腰身材极好，更别提这张脸，金发碧眼，嘴唇薄薄的咬着烟——去酒吧玩的时候有别的男人敢意淫他他都会气的七窍生烟，现在山治竟然告诉他还有别的人看着他到高潮？！他都想把那些家伙的眼睛给挖出来！

“那对他们来说和做爱有什么区别？”索隆站直腰，从上往下的看着他，“嗯？只不过是用鞭子代替了屁股吧。”他刻薄的讽刺。

“他们用什么样的眼神看你？”他不断的提高声音，“只穿衬衣的时候也让他们看到了吗？手套下的双手也被看到了吗？”

山治的脸越来越白，这个不为人知的癖好一直让他感觉文斯莫克的血脉如同跗骨之蛆，每一次抽在别人身上都让他想要作呕，但仍然抗拒不了这种心理上的满足。他不敢让索隆发现这件事，他不仅害怕被发现是一个变态，更害怕对方因为这种和别人约出去的行为和他分手。

索隆几乎是吼完那几句质问才停下来，气喘吁吁的用那双充血通红的眼睛看着他，而他一点都回答不上来，他感觉自己的手在抖，只好赶紧把头低下去不让对方发现他的软弱。

空气凝固了半分钟，连索隆的呼吸声都快听不见了，他甚至没法抬头看一眼对方的表情。

然后一只温暖的手握住了他的手，低低的视野里是一双半蹲下来的膝盖，紧接着就是一个手臂把他搂进怀里，猝不及防的温柔让山治愣住了。

然后他听见索隆在他耳朵旁边有些不知所措的说话，“…是、是不是吓到你了？”

索隆小心翼翼的搂着他，在他耳朵旁边小声说，“喂厨子，没事吧？我、我只是太生气了…说句话啊厨子…？”

然而在被发现了这样的事之后，这个男人还会这样温柔的搂着他，小声对他说话，好像做错事的人不是他一样。

“…我没事。”被这样哄着让他十分不好意思，但又舍不得推开这个难得温情的怀抱。

“对不起，”他把额头靠在索隆肩膀上小声说，“你别生气了，不会再有这样的事了。”

抱着他的手臂松开，山治也顺势坐直了身体，索隆又撩开他的头发扒他的眼皮仔细查看，自言自语道，“吓死我了……还以为哭了呢……”

“谁会哭啊！”山治有些羞怒的躲开他的手，说实话刚刚被抱住的时候好像真的觉得鼻子一酸…

“是是，天生就红眼睛的兔子先生，”索隆也不去抓他，而是叹了口气把手撑在膝盖上，又认真的说，“不过我可还没消气，你做好准备没有。”

山治立刻就明白了对方话语里指的是什么，呼吸一凛乖巧的点点头，下一秒就直接被扛上肩膀走回房间了。

 

*  
山治这会都有些迷糊，自己在被问问题的时候索隆说的到底是不好好回答就操死他，还是就是要操死他。因为他现在感觉自己真的快要死了。

被囫囵往床上一扔，眼睛还没被灯光晃开衣服就被扒了个干净，刚刚的情绪还没过去就先被按着亲了个七荤八素。

今天大概真的是把索隆气炸了，火急火燎的简直不像他，反手从床头柜里摸了一支润滑出来，直接把山治的头按到胯下，然后再把他的后臀摆成翘起来的姿势，整个人就像只小狗一样趴在他身边。

通常情况下，在还没有洗澡的时候山治是不太愿意给他口的，但今天情况特殊，就凭对方不仅一个字没提分手，刚刚还忘了怒气倒过来哄他，他就什么都愿意做。

半勃的性器被伺候的完全挺立，滚烫的龟头顶开山治的嘴唇，整个性器都被舔的湿哒哒的，山治还一反常态的继续伸着舌头追着舔。

即使现在是生气的时候也不能省了润滑这步，之前有一次借着醉酒把山治按在车里强上了，后来连发了三天烧，还被迫塞了一周的栓剂，山治差点没气的把他赶出家门。这会一下子挤进去两根手指，又是抠挠又是抽插，那地方好像永远都像没有被碰过似的紧，山治被他弄的跪都跪不稳，身体上泛起一层粉色。

也不知是气过头了加速血液流通还是怎么的，索隆那根很快就达到了最佳状态，大手按住山治的脑袋使劲做了两个深喉才拔出来，山治的脸憋的通红一被放开就疯狂的咳了一阵，然后就被仰面按在床上，两只手被制在头顶。

“不戴套了。”这是他们来到床上之后索隆的第一句话。然后又烫又硬的东西就顶在了他的腿间。

这次的扩张真是前所未有的草率，插进去的时候山治控制不住的摇头想躲，除了在车里那一次，他还没有被弄的这么痛过。要进来的东西仿佛长的没有尽头，深处一点点被拓开，大腿贴着对方的腰抖个不停。

插进去之后索隆也一点没停，就是抓着他的手让他更加无处可多，然后就开始了疯狂的抽送。眼泪早不知道什么时候就糊了一枕头，要不是依稀还记得是自己犯了错在先，他早就求饶了。

被毫不怜惜的压着操了好一会才逐渐得了乐趣，山治只觉得嘴唇被自己都咬出了血，腰部以下一片酸麻，身上的男人跟野兽似的操他，内里疼的缩紧又被蛮横的操开，除了不成句的语调就是带着抽泣的呻吟。

好在两人身体足够契合，找到那个点之后快感与痛苦都夹杂而来，因为疼痛软下去的前面也再一次硬了起来，在凶狠的抽插下不停的蹭在对方小腹上。

索隆的手死死的扣着山治的，不让他躲，也不让他碰他，眼看着那只漂亮的蓝眼睛攒出眼泪，牙齿把嘴唇咬的发白，睫毛颤抖着忍痛的样子，他心里就立刻涌上巨大的满足感。他平常不会把山治弄得这么难受，甚至说他一直都更注重对方在情事中的感受，但不得不承认，比起山治热辣的主动，他更喜欢这样隐忍的乖顺。

“这样的表情没有给别人看过吧？”索隆咬着他的耳朵问他，问了三次山治才摇头给出答案。

甚至已经到了不牢牢的把他抓在手里就好像会弄丢的地步，索隆发狠的舔吻他的嘴唇，把那些破碎的声音全部堵回去。

那天晚上到后来他们什么花样都玩了，被按在大腿上抱着操，趴在淋浴室的镜子前面操，甚至还围着床走了一个来回。山治只觉得自己喉咙冒火，整个人被操到脱水，身体里那玩意儿还生龙活虎的折腾他，嘴里说着不成句的话，一会说太深了一会说用力一点，最后回到床上的时候求着才射出来，最后一次高潮直接让他昏睡了过去。

 

*  
第二天山治就发烧了。

他长这么大一共发过两次烧，第一次是被绿藻头按在车里操的，第二次就是这一次。

一睁眼就是天旋地转，眼睛都对不了焦，生物钟把他从床上拉起来，下一秒就又倒了回去。就跟一口干了一瓶白兰地似的，直直的砸到索隆身上。

先是晕，再是疼，浑身都疼，那个地方最疼，不过好在身上清爽，应该是索隆给他清理过了。这么一砸倒是把索隆砸醒了，刚要把他推开，扯到腰腿上不知道哪根筋当时痛的山治就叫了一声。

从他九岁能把脚掰过头顶之后就再没受过这个罪。

索隆给他那一嗓子吓一跳，像扶个老大爷似的把他重新放回枕头上。又是头晕又是酸疼，这一天基本就是躺在床上过了，除了索隆偶尔进进出出叫他吃药吃饭什么的，依稀还感觉到有谁抓着他的手。

差不多是睡了一天，傍晚天都快黑了才醒来——被勒醒的，一条手臂跟枷锁一样铐在他脖子上，转过头就是呼呼大睡的男朋友。是说明明生病的是他，这家伙睡的这么理直气壮是什么道理。

把人推醒两个人在被子里又胡闹一通，索隆差点又要撩他腿再战一回合，吓得他赶紧认错求饶，索隆就看着他笑，然后把他揉吧揉吧塞进怀里。

那天之后就没人再提那件事了，索隆不表态，山治如履薄冰的过了一周，恨不得每天把手机上交让男朋友查通讯记录。

但是男朋友并没有查他的通讯记录，男朋友还带了一样他做梦都想不到的东西回家。

 

那天下班了回家发现索隆比他回家早，这时候作为前段时间才犯了错急需好好表现的男人当然应该立刻去问个安。

推门进卧室一看，发现男朋友手里拿了根皮鞭，折了两折一手握一头，啪的抽了一声空气。

山治被这声吓了一跳，站在门口呆愣的看着他。

索隆都被他看的有些不好意思了，站起身把那根皮鞭塞进山治手里，自己的手也不肯走，很是轻薄的把那只握着鞭子的手抓在手里。

“我想过了，”索隆斟酌了一番才开口，“虽然我没有这种兴趣，但挨打应该还行。”

回答他的是一个火辣的吻，山治这一扑差点把他们两个都撞到地上去。

当天晚上索隆就体验了一把调教的情趣。明明自己一点被虐倾向都没有，但被牵着手拉到客厅站着，那条鞭子抽到他身上的时候却莫名其妙让他兴奋了。

先是尖锐的皮肤表面的痛，然后是慢慢扩散开的麻，最后竟然蔓延进了骨头里变成快感。只要一想到山治正因为他而感到快乐，他就完全无法平静。

更何况——山治拿着鞭子站在他面前的样子真的很性感，就像他曾经幻想过的一样，衬衣一丝不苟的收进裤子里，笔挺的双腿和挺翘的屁股，握着鞭子的修长漂亮的手简直如同一个艺术品。

那根鞭子轻轻的搭在他的肩膀上，而他却无暇他顾，全部的心神都被山治眼里陌生的光芒夺走了。

他男朋友站在他面前，他们的身高几乎差不多的，这时候却莫名像是居高临下的样子看着他。

“跪下。”他听见山治这样说。

他以为自己会很反感或者直接叫停这个游戏，但他没有。膝盖着地的一瞬间他还以为自己在做梦，然后山治在他额头上亲了一下。

“这是奖励。”山治笑吟吟的说。

那些人眼里的他也是这个样子吗？好像一个高傲的王子，鞋底踩着玫瑰巡视自己的领地。索隆发现自己开始嫉妒那些曾经用这个视角看过山治的人，这很奇怪，但感觉还不赖。

这场游戏持续的时间并不长，也许是因为第一次玩这种游戏怕他无法适应，山治下手比较轻，结束的也很快。温热的身体从背后抱住他，整个人趴在他身上，刚刚被抽过的痕迹还十分敏感，但索隆眉头都没有皱一下，而是抬手扶住了山治抱着他脖子的手臂。

“你硬了，”山治的一只手直接往他胯下伸，笑着说出这个结论，然后用自己也同样兴奋的部位在他背上蹭了蹭，“我想要你。”

事实上当索隆赤裸着上身站在客厅的那一刻山治就硬了，这个男人好像对他有着无止境的吸引力，只要一靠近到亲密范围就让他腿软，第一鞭下去差点手抖。鞭子抽在饱满的肌肉上，似乎还能看见肌肉的颤抖，这个男人好像天生就皮糙肉厚，一鞭子下去深色的皮肤上几乎都没有留下颜色。

但他还是不敢太放肆，索隆愿意为他做到这一步是他没有想到的——他之前甚至考虑过用一些极端的办法来解决自己这种特殊的癖好——但索隆包容了他，还接受了他。

他站在那个男人的背后，抽打皮肤的声音总是能让他从心里得到特殊的满足，但今天的感受远不止于此。干净结实的后背、三颗水滴形状的耳钉、胸前骇人的伤疤，似乎只是索隆额角的一滴汗水都能让他失去自我，以至于后来像着了魔一样下了跪下的指令。

这一次的体验和以往每一次都不一样，曾经的那些只是他用来填满坏掉的心脏的部分，而这一次却是第一次燃起了他的情欲。

——这个男人是属于他的。这种感觉前所未有的清晰。

那天晚上他们做的很尽心，一切都完美到令人头晕目眩。最后一切停息两个人凑在一起温存着昏昏欲睡的时候，山治钻进索隆怀里抱住他的后背，抽过的痕迹果然还是有的，指尖压过一道道红肿的伤疤，山治止不住的笑。

“别闹了，”索隆似乎已经快睡着了，又把他往怀里抱了抱，“下次再玩……”

下次，还会有下次。

山治心神一动，凑上去亲了一下索隆的嘴唇。

是花了多少运气才能遇见这个人，明明不善言辞却总是能击中他的心，看似冷酷怀抱却是最温暖最让人安心的地方。

“喂，绿藻头，”山治悄声说，“其实我绑缚的技术也很不错。”

这一次停了很久都没有回应，久到山治以为他都睡着了，才听见索隆嘟哝着回了一句。

“就说了下次…”

 

 

没有了


End file.
